


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Madeline and Cutie Belle the Kitsune Ponies try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Madeline and Cutie Belle approach the black dispenser. Madeline presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her paw. She licks it.)

Madeline: It's pepper.

Cutie: Really?

(Cutie puts her mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into her mouth. She swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Cutie: Ah... Ah... AH-- Chu~!

(Cutie sneezes and blows herself around the room. Madeline puts her paws over her eyes until Cutie returns to her. She rubs her nose on her forefinger.)

Madeline: Bless you.

Cutie: (sniffles) Wow.

(Madeline pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, she fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. She returns to Cutie Belle.)


	2. Chapter 2

Cutie: Hey, Madeline, can I try some of that pepper?

Madeline: Okay.

(She gives her the pepper. Cutie shakes some into her mouth and gives the shaker back.)

Cutie: Mmm.

(Then, however, Cutie starts to sneeze.)

Cutie: Ah... Ah... AH-- Ah-chu~!

(Cutie sneezes and blows herself away. She then returns to Madeline.)

Madeline: Bless you.

(Cutie rubs her nose on her forefinger.)

Cutie: Phew.


	3. Chapter 3

Madeline: I think I'll taste some of this pepper.

(She gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When she finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of her nose. She starts to sneeze.)

Madeline: Eh... Heeeeh... HAAAAAAH-- CHIYU!!!

(When Madeline releases her sneeze, she blows herself backwards. Cutie recoils.)

Cutie: Bless you.

(Madeline returns to Cutie, rubbing her nose on her arm.)

Madeline: Thank you.

(After she is finished rubbing her nose, she puts her spice shaker away.)


End file.
